This proposal seeks support to continue a program of research on social indicators of the quality of life in a major metropolitan area. Specifically, we seek funds to complete the analysis of a recently collected body of data dealing with people's responses to urban life. The proposal stems from work for which financial support terminated in May of 1975. Starting at the end of 1973, we designed and carried out a study aimed at understanding the subjective and behavioral responses of people in the City of Detroit and in Wayne, Oakland, and Macomb Counties to the objective environmental conditions around them. We obtained data by personal interviews with members of about 1200 sampled households throughout the three-county area. Objective information was obtained from the 1970 U.S. Census, from local government agencies, from observations by the interviewers, and from maps. Analysis of these data was initiated, but little cold be done before an institutional grant from NSF/RANN to the Institute for Social Research, from which initial funds were obtained, expired. The existence of this large number of indicators of the quality of life in the Detroit area offers the opportunity to explore a variety of issues that are relevant to the mental health of its residents. Basically, our interest is in finding out as much as we can from the data about the relationship between objective conditions and the subjective and behavioral responses of people to those conditions. We will examine the accuracy of perceptions, and the manner in which people with different personal characteristics evaluate various aspects of their environments. The importance of various conditions to the overall satisfaction expressed by residents of a community will be assessed. Finally, environmental and personal characteristics that are related to adaptive and coping behavioral responses will be analyzed. Among the specific topics to be examined are responses to population density, public safety, and mobility.